Intertwined
by Honor'n'QuincyPride
Summary: Repost-Previously titled: Slayer Mommie;this story has been edited & revamped to fix errors!Buffy is in for the shock of life, and manages to bring Spike & Angel along with her.AUish, but contains key plot points.Includes the whole Scooby&FangGang!Review!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR ANGEL. I merely wish to use their characters to express ideas of my own creation. All rights to where they are do, and PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Author's Note: This is something that I've had for a long time, and now I'm putting it out there for people to see & give me some feedback. Don't worry I can take it, but no flames be fair because it's the right thing to do. REVIEW & COMMENT PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Intertwined<p>

Chapter 1: Asking For Help

~ Wolfram & Hart ~

Harmony spoke over the intercom into Angel's office. "Angel there's guests to see you."

"I'm swamped with work Harmony. I thought I didn't have any appointments right now." He said back.

"I know that, but I think you'll want to see them. You know them... at least one of them." Harm said back.

Angel sighed. He thought about getting a new assistant. "Send them in Harmony."

One of the last people Angel thought he would be seeing in his office came through the door.

"How can I ..." Angel's words died on his tongue as Willow & Andrew walked in. "Willow!"

"Hi Yah Angel." Willow said perkily.

"Willow what are you doing here?"

"I came Angel because we need your help. None of my research or my magics can find a cure for what's wrong." She told him.

"Willow what can I do to help? You know I'm there for you guys." Angel said as he stood from his desk and walked toward Willow. He looked into Willow's eyes; then he looked over at Andrew. " New Scooby?"

Willow looked at Andrew. "Yes and no. He tired being a major evil player in Sunny D, but totally failed at it so now we keep him with us so he doesn't start trouble. Angel this is Andrew"

"Gee I feel so loved Willow. I'm a help now. My spells are still a little off, but I help I do a mean research." Andrew told Angel trying to defend his self.

"Ugh.. I'll take your word for it." Angel told Andrew. He turned back to Willow. " What's the problem?"

"I can't tell you here..." Willow lowered her voice. " ...take this." She handed Angel a folded note and quickly left with Andrew.

Angel watched their rapid leave and sat back at his desk. He unfolded the note making sure to keep it only in his view. Angel knew that the Senior Partners watched his office.

"Meet us at the hotel you still own at 9 pm 's in trouble. Make sure you're not followed, and bring only those that you trust to help us." The note read.

~ Hyperion Hotel 5 P.M. - Random Room ~

"How are you feeling Buffy?" Willow asked her bestest girl-shaped friend.

"As fine as I can be. Wills how could this have happened to me?" Buffy asked as she shifted on the full-sized bed.

"I don't know Buffy. I saw Angel like you wanted me to. He said he'd do anything he could to help us." Willow told her.

"Wills did you tell him why he has to come? I don't want to cause problems. Evil law firm and all I'm just saying."

"Of course I know you don't Buff. Evil law firms are of the bad, but no I didn't tell him. He seemed really upset to hear something was wrong, and Team Scooby couldn't fix it."

"The last time I saw him; everything was intense. Its always been intense, and that drove him back to LA. Which left me with as usual total crushage."

"I know Buff, but even with everything that's happened; he still loves you."

"I still love him too Wills but we can't be together, and you know how much it hurts me to say that." Buffy admitted.

Willow always being there for her friend got onto the bed with Buffy and gently hugged her. Buffy smiled softly at her friends attentions.

"Why did Spike do this to me?" Buffy said no one in particular; just letting the words out.

~ Wolfram & Hart - Angel's Office : Just After Willow's Departure ~

Angel called in his team. Wesley, Gunn, & Fred filed into his office and closed the door behind them.

"What's up boss-man?" Gunn asked Angel.

"I can't really say what yet, but here." Angel passed them the note that he had just gotten. He'd hastily added onto the note. "I need you come with me tonight back to the hotel for a job."

"You can count of us Angel." Fred said happily after she read the note.

"I'll bring my usual wide variety of research books with me." Wesley said.

"Its important that this doesn't get back to Spike." Angel told them.

"Our lips are sealed Angel." Gunn says.

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse stealing cheese." Fred told Angel.

What they didn't realize was that Spike had been listening through the door. He always listened through the door when he could. He didn't know where they where going, but he'd get there following Peaches.

Spike mumbled as he walked away from Angel's office. "Peaches thinks he can pull a fast one on me, can he. I'll show him."

~ Hyperion Hotel 9 P.M. ~

"Wesley did you bring your best research books." Angel asked nervous to find out what was wrong; to see Buffy for the first time in over

"I did. I even brought Hebron's Almanac & Bristow's Demon Index." Wes says.

"You brought the first-aide with you right Fred?

"I did Angel."

"You ready Gunn?"

"Ready, willing, and able Boss-man." Gunn said rolling his neck, and jumping on the balls of his a few times.

Angel stared at the Hyperion for a few more moments before saying. "Okay let's go."

~ Inside ~

Faith was patrolling the outer perimeter of the hotel when she sensed guests. Crouching low she aimed a well time surprise kick at the first opponent she would face tonight.

Angel narrowly dodged the steel-toed combat boot that had just had rushed out at him. He knew those shoes well; had been on the receiving end of them before too. Angel caught his attackers ankle.

"Faith its me." Angel said as held onto her ankle.

Faith stopped immediately at the sound of Angel's voice. " Angel you came. Nice looking out."

"So you're Angel." Robin Woods said while he took in the vampires appearance.

"I am. Let's take this inside." Angel said as started for the doors of the hotel.

"Giles should be in the lobby." Faith said as they began to walk in. She stayed outside on her patrol.

"Hi Angel." Dawn greeted as she saw him enter.

"Hey Dawn." Angel said back. "Where is everybody?"

Giles came down stairs. As per his trademark he was cleaning off glasses. Looking up after putting them back on he said. "Angel you're here."

"Good to see you again Giles."

"I realize that Willow didn't you tell you why you are here Angel, but its a delicate matter, and one that's not easy to explain." Giles began to tell Angel. " You see ... " Giles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Willow coming down the stairs herself picks up for Giles. "It started before Buffy and all of us helped close the HellMouth...

Precisely at that moment Spike came through the door with Faith and Robin on his heals. Jaws dropped at the sight of him.

"What no bloody hello after killing myself to save the bloody world." Spike said as he looked around.

* * *

><p>End Note: Yes I leave you with a cliffhanger on the first chapter, but I also happen to already have the first 4 to 5 chapters so have no fear on updates for now. Please review, and or comment. I'd love to know you guyz &amp; galz feedback!<p> 


End file.
